Gone
by AlyssaM-fan
Summary: After one sister is kidnapped and after an Argument with Prue the other sister leave's can Prue save them both before it's to late
1. Chapter 1

**Gone Chapter 1**

* * *

"What the hell was that?" Prue Shouted while looking through the Book of Shadows trying to find a way to save her sister.

"I'm sorry pure, I didn't think but if I didn't push you out the way you would be dead." Her sister shouted back pacing the room

"Yeah that's just like you, you never do think. Do u realise what you have done, you may as well of handed her to the demon yourself or much better handed went with the demon yourself.

"Yeah that's right Prue, I should have thought about what could happen if I jumped in the way but I couldn't think straight, I guess it would have been so much easier if I had of jumped in the way of the energy ball and let it kill me that way things would have been so much better all I do is screw up and ruin your lives you'd prefer if I died. Well prue you don't have to put up with me anymore I'm gone." With that she pushed passed prue and ran out the front door.

Prue stood there shocked, what had just happened. As she realised what her sister had just said she ran after her.

"PHOEBE." She shouted, running out the front door but her sister had gone and she was alone.

**6 months later**

The halliwell manor hadn't been the same for six months; it stood their silent with only one of the halliwell sisters' living inside. She was too busy tormenting demons to see that the world hadn't stopped moving. People were still living their lives not knowing what had happened to the halliwell sisters

She was determined to find her sister alive

"Where is my sister?"

"How should I know witch."

"Don't play smart with me, you're a demon, Now tell me where she is."

"I don't need to tell you anything witch."

"Your choice." Prue shouted throwing the vanquishing potion at them this continued demon after demon until she got information on her sister is wasn't going to give up.

Across the city Phoebe was alone and scared, wishing she had her sisters.

_Phoebe's Nightmare_

The upper level demon stood in front of the sisters ready to throw the energy ball at prue but before it hit her phoebe pushed her out the way and piper froze it. This gave the demon enough time to shimmer behind piper and take her.

_End of Nightmare_

Phoebe woke up rocking back and forth on her bed, When she had saved prue that night , she killed piper, she couldn't live with that and knew she needed to find a way to go back to that night and change what happened.

**In the Underworld**

"Master, what do you want me to do with her, she's fighting through my control."

"Turn her, it's the only way."

* * *

**Do u like it or not? **

**Should I continue? **

**Please Review**

**Stephnee-bella-rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Gone Chapter 2 _**

* * *

**_Back to the manor_**

Prue sat in the living room with her head in her hands

"I'm sorry mum , I've let you down so bad , I'm going to try fix this but I know I can't do this alone I need to get her back mum I let her leave and I didn't look for her I let her down mum and I don't know how to get her back.

Prue ran her fingers along the picture of her mother and sister together when her sister was younger and then she heard her.

"You haven't let me down baby, you need to follow your heart baby, Go find her I know you can, She's waiting for you."

Prue looked up to find her mother standing in front of her in a golden light.

"Thank you Mum, I love you, and I will bring them back."

Her mother disappeared and Prue ran straight to her sister's room looking for any clue where her sister may have gone.

Coming up with nothing she fell onto her sister's bed and let the tears fall until she finally fell asleep.

**_Prue's Dream _**

Prue hid around the corner of the dark alley watching that nights event happen in front on her

The upper level demon stood in front of the three sisters ready to throw the energy ball at prue but phoebe seemed to go into a premonition without her sisters knowing it and before it managed to hit prue, phoebe pushed her out the way and piper was able to freeze the energy ball, but the demon didn't freeze ,This gave him enough time to shimmer behind pier but before anyone had a chance to react another phoebe appeared from around the corner and jumped in the way of the energy ball as it unfroze this making the present phoebe disappear and left the future phoebes body lying on the ground lifeless . Future Prue stood there in shock as tears ran down her face, the demon seeing what had just happened shimmered out.

Prue woke up with tears running down her cheeks and ran straight to the attic for the book of shadows. After hours of searching she began to give up when the pages of the book began moving by themselves landing on a page:

**_Communicate with a lost loved one _**

Name of loved one, listen to me,

I control what you will now see

Fall asleep and Come find me.

Close your eyes and imagine meeting your loved one

Going off to the sofa in the attic prue picked up a photo of her sisters and concentrated on them, trying to stop the tears from falling prue began to cast the spell

_Piper, listen to me,_

_I control what you will now see_

_Fall asleep and Come find me._

The photo fell to the floor and Prue fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

AlyssaM-Fan


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Short Chapter Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**Gone Chapter 3**

**Somewhere in the Underworld**

Piper didn't know how long she had been locked in the cave somewhere down in the underworld or if she would ever see her sisters again and escape the torture.

she had been sitting on the make shift bed in the cave for awhile now just waiting for a demon to walk and end her torture but that didn't happen she collapsed onto the bed don't understanding what happen she tried to stay awake but she couldn't it was like someone was controlling her.

Falling into a deep sleep she tried desperately to escape.

**Prue and Pipers Dream**

"Piper are you there? It's ok, it's just me Prue please calm down," Prue said hearing a panicked piper.

"Prue? Where are you, I can't see anything," Piper Whispered searching for her sister.

"Piper listen you can't see me, you can only here my voice, I have cast a spell because I need your help you need to say a spell with me to help save you and phoebe,"

"What's happened to Phoebe is she ok?"

"I don't know, I don't have much time once you wake up we will be connected so you will be able to hear me casting a spell all I need you to do is say the spell with me do you understand?"

"Yes, Prue I love you," Piper said as she heard Prue's voice fading as she opened her eyes and let the light in.

**In the Underworld**

Sitting up piper looked around to check everything was clear before she cast the spell with Prue

"The coast the clear," Piper thought hoping Prue could hear her.

"I'm just getting the spell ready keep me informed if anything changes, and don't worry I'm not going to leave you" Piper heard Prue say in her mind.

* * *

**AlyssaM-Fan**


End file.
